Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Dimensions and Deoxys
by lavenderghost
Summary: The unstable Deoxys has landed and poses a threat unseen since the distortion of space. A Vulpix finds herself and her friends thrown in the middle of it all as they struggle to repel the alien threat. Set after Time & Darkness. Rated T just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

_In the beginning, there was no when and there was no where. There only was._

_There was an egg. But it could not hatch for there was no when and it could not live because there was no where._

_But the egg did wish there was a when and did wish there was a where and into existence it did will two more eggs._

_One egg wished for when and the other wished for where._

_Only then did the eggs hatch because only then could the eggs hatch._

_The being which came first did name itself The Great Arceus and did name the others._

_The being who wished for when was named The Great Dialga._

_The being who wished for where was named The Great Palkia._

_And they did pledge themselves unto the great Arceus._

_Only The Great Arceus grew tired._

_He wished for a land to trial his great strength and so he did create the planets._

_Then the great Arceus tested His greatness._

_He did form the land and the sea and the sky._

_He did form the trees and the grass._

_And The Great Arceus was pleased._

_But soon The Great Arceus was tired once more._

_He did crave movement to observe._

_So he did create the wind and the weather._

_But even The Great Arceus could not control so much by himself._

_He did create two more beings to observe the weather and the land and the sea._

_He named the being of land The Great Groudon._

_He named the being of the sea The Great Kyogre._

_And they did both watch over the weather._

_And they did both pledge themselves unto The Great Arceus._

_But movement needed when and it needed where._

_The Great Dialga said He would control Time so movement had a when._

_The Great Palkia said He would control Space so movement had a where._

_The Great Arceus was pleased with His work._

_Yet The Great Arceus wished others could enjoy His work as He could._

_So in the depths of the sea he did create life._

_He named the being of life Mew._

___And both masters of Time and Space did give parts of themselves so Mew had willpower, emotion and knowledge._

_Mew did play and explore the seas and The Great Arceus was pleased once more._

_But Mew did belong solely in the water realm of The Great Kyogre._

_And The Great Groudon did grow envious._

_The great Groudon did beg with The Great Arceus to allow Mew to dwell on land._

_The Great Arceus did refuse The Great Groudon's plea._

_The Great Groudon then waged war with The Great Kyogre._

_Land arose and volcanos did erupt as fire fell unto the seas._

_The Great Arceus grew angry and decreed that henceforth water would triumph over land and fire._

_But it was too late and The Great Kyogre had lost._

_Mew itself had died in the conflict and the Great ones did hold themselves in mourning._

_The Great Arceus condemned Groudon and Kyogre._

_He henceforth stripped them of their greatness._

_But his generosity allowed them both to continue as life._

_However they would be shackled by orbs to control their power._

_Only from then on did The Great Arceus promise he would not hand greatness out so willingly._

_But The Great Arceus did hear echoes from beyond of a Mew which still breathed._

_The Great Dialga and The Great Palkia did claim to also hear the echo but be unable to reach it._

_The Great Arceus did realise that Mew still breathed in a world beyond this._

_He did wish for a way to see and another great being was born._

_He was named The Great Giratina and was gateman between worlds._

_The great Arceus found a world where war had not yet begun._

_Only The Great Arceus, The Great Dialga, The Great Palkia and The Great Giratina were permitted to move worlds as others could not be trusted._

_The Great Arceus announced that this world would escape the fate of the last._

_He created a third being of the skies to quell Groudon and Kyogre._

_He named the dragon of the skies Rayquaza._

_And Rayquaza did pledge allegiance to The Great Arceus._

_He also gave Groudon life of its own to look over as Kyogre did in the seas._

_This life was called man._

_Man soon expanded its knowledge and had built much._

_They explored the lands._

_They explored the deepest caves and the highest mountains._

_But man grew lonely._

_Mew soon expanded its body and became so varied it could no longer be called Mew._

_Mew's descendants explored the seas._

_They explored the deepest caverns and the bottomless trenches._

_But the descendants grew lonely._

_Many of Mew's descendants had become unhappy with the oceans._

_They arose to explore the land._

_Man encountered these descendants and captured them._

_Man did name the descendants Pokémon._

_Peace did not last between people and Pokémon._

_When war broke out, the Great Ones could only watch as their children fought themselves._

_The war was long._

_The war was brutal._

_The war was bloody._

_The winner of the war varied on the worlds The Great Giratina guards._

_The original Great ones visit each world regularly to behold the differences between them._

…

"And that's what I know about Dialga." Chatot chirped at the guild members from his make shift bedding.

"BUT that was about Arceus, MOSTLY." Loudred bellowed.

"Well, it's all I've got!" Chatot piped up angrily.

"Ulp say, Chatot? You're making Dialga out to be some kinda God." Bidoof swallowed the lump in his throat.

"For all extents and purposes… It is." Chatot sighed.

"Eek. What chance do our friends have against a God?" Sunflora screamed.

"Come on everyone. If anyone can do it, they can!" Wigglytuff bounced up suddenly. "Besides those are just stories and with Temporal Tower in trouble then maybe Dialga is weaker, right Chatot?"

"That's… Plausible." Chatot said, looking unconvinced.

"Now Chatot needs rest after standing up to that bully, Kabutops. Goodbye everyone." Wigglytuff waved the guild members off and out of the room.

...

_(A/N) My first story in the fandom. I decided to release this now to celebrate the release of Black and White 2 (a couple of weeks late)._


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue**

**_Two Years After The Events of Mystery Dungeon 2_**

Pidgey and Nuzleaf strode through the dark forest together, the canopy had prevented much light getting through so it felt like dusk to the two despite it really being more like midday. It was silent apart from the footsteps of the two Pokémon crunching on the leaves and the occasional root. Seedot had evolved into Nuzleaf only recently and it had improved his strength considerably. It had also increased his ego, much to Pidgey's chagrin.

"I don't like this." Pidgey said to his partner.

"Why not? It's just a nice gentle walk through the forest." Nuzleaf said from behind.

"We haven't seen any other Pokémon on our way here." Pidgey twisted his head around to survey his surroundings. "It's deserted."

"Must have heard I was coming." Nuzleaf cracked his knuckles. "That's right ladies and gentlemen this Pokémon has got arms." He began thrusting his fists back and forth.

"Will you stop that?" Pidgey asked irritably.

"Jealous of a little thing I call thumbs, are we, my feathered friend?" Nuzleaf said twiddling his thumbs in front of Pidgey. "I can learn Brick Break now." He made a chopping motion at a nearby tree.

"Can you learn whirlwind?" Pidgey asked.

"No." Nuzleaf replied.

"It's easy here." Pidgey flapped his wings rapidly and sent Nuzleaf flying into the tree he had been chopping at. "Now pay attention!" Pidgey squawked.

"I'm listening." Nuzleaf rubbed his head.

"There's something about this forest I don't like. This is supposed to be filled with grass and bug types but there's nobody here." Pidgey hopped nervously on the spot.

"So?" Nuzleaf got to his feet.

"So why did they leave? I think there's something horrible in these woods, Nuzleaf." Pidgey looked backwards with a shiver down his spine.

Nuzleaf looked where Pidgey was looking and nodded slowly. "Let's find that Cleffa and get out of here."

The pair walked in silence for a while longer and they crossed deeper and deeper and forest got darker and darker.

"I was thinking." Nuzleaf broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should change our team name. 'Seedgey' doesn't seem right now I'm Nuzleaf."

"Are we going to talk about this now?" Pidgey sighed.

"I've got to talk about something, this silence is freaking me out." Nuzleaf visibly shook.

"Hey, you smell that?" Pidgey stopped to sniff the air.

"Burning?" Nuzleaf joined in. "Man, I can't take fire."

"If it's just a fire that's scared off the other Pokémon I'll be grateful." Pidgey said. "I think it's this way, we'll have to check it out, warn travelers when we get back to Treasure Town about any fires."

"Maybe it's just a lost little Charmander or a cute Cyndaquil, maybe a Ponyta." Nuzleaf muttered as they approached.

Both Pokémon soon reached a hole in the ground. It was large, spanning the length of several Gyarados. In the centre was a big white oval rock with holes in that too. "Strange." Pidgey muttered to himself.

"Oh, it's just a rock." Nuzleaf sighed with relief. "Rocks aren't scary."

"Where did it come from?" Pidgey asked.

"Space." Nuzleaf replied as though it were obvious.

"Rocks fall from space?" Pidgey asked sceptically.

"Yeah, I've heard that's how Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable first arrived on Earth. They fell in space rocks. Ohh!" Comprehension flashed over Nuzleaf's face. "This must be where that Cleffa we're looking for is."

"Nuzleaf, stop!" Pidgey shouted as his partner ran into the crater toward the rock.

A flash of light lit up the forest for a moment and Nuzleaf was sent flying back. "WAAA" he shrieked as he landed on his face next to Pidgey.

The whole forest then began to shake and creak. The forest had already been cold but now it dropped several more degrees suddenly and Pidgey could see his own breath. "What did you do? Pidgey screamed in terror at Nuzleaf.

Nuzleaf seemed to mouth 'Me?' but his voice had failed him. A more aggressive rustling sound came from some of the trees nearby. "What was that?" Nuzleaf squeaked.

A shape emerged from the shadows. Pidgey couldn't describe what it was, Pidgey couldn't even comprehend what it was. It was just a creature, an abomination, was it even a Pokémon? "Please no…" Pidgey muttered.

The creature held out what could loosely pass for arms and dozens of tentacles flew out of each one, constricting Pidgey and Nuzleaf before they had the chance to move. Pidgey was pulled towards the thing as its tentacles probed every inch of him. Soon he was face to 'face'. It had no facial features apart from eyes but they locked firmly into Pidgey's. A voice seemed to echo in Pidgey's very brain. "Telekinetic link established. You inquire what I am. I am Deoxys, a being from a world beyond yours. As of today your people and your planet belong to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Vulpix let out a cry of pain as the cage was thrown to the floor. She couldn't remember how it happened only that she'd been captured by these pirates. Her memory was a mess but if what little she remembered was correct then it meant she'd been _human_ in the past so why was she now a Vulpix? Another clatter besides her told her that another cage had landed next to her. She opened a lazy eye and saw what appeared to be an Ekans coiled up in its cage. Vulpix felt a pinch of sympathy in her gut but could do nothing for the snake Pokémon at the moment. She'd been paralysed, as had all the captives of these pirates and stuffed into these cages to be sold to the highest bidder. Maybe as slaves? Maybe worse? What could be worse than slavery though? Apparently this was one of the pirates regular stops. It was a kind of cave that just allowed entry from the sea, so the ship could dock. The pirates were now unpacking their prizes to show one of their customers.

Vulpix heard someone grunt. "Give us a hand, Pinsir." She recognised that voice as that of one of her captures, Electabuzz. He was the one responsible for paralysing the prisoners with his thunderwave so they couldn't escape.

"Well, well." A new voice said. "What brings you boys back to Brine Cave?" It asked.

"Hey, Kabutops, it's been too long." Electabuzz said as he jumped off the boat.

Vulpix saw five figures meet in the centre of her vision. Electabuzz, Pinsir, Kabutops and two Omastar stood together. "We brought some stock you might be interested in." Pinsir explained.

"I see." Kabutops looked at the various Pokémon in the cages. "There are some Pokémon here I haven't seen before."

"Naturally. We're explorers, we discover new things. Pokémon from far off lands. Take this one." Pinsir tapped a cage of a small green lizard like Pokémon which retreated back to the far corner of the cage. "Apparently this one is a dragon type called Axew."

"Dragon type… Interesting but I don't want anything which resists my water attacks. It makes them slightly harder to control." Kabutops explained.

"Understandable." Pinsir nodded. "Perhaps this one would be more to your liking, my valued customer." He pointed at Vulpix herself.

_Please don't let it pick me. _She thought frantically. She closed her eyes and tried to let the washing of the tide take her someplace happy. It wasn't working and she was still trembling.

"Wait, what's that one?" Kabutops asked. Vulpix opened her eyes and saw Kabutops pointing one of his scythes at something else beyond her view.

"An excellent choice there. This rock type will be willing to do any manual labour you may need doing once you give it a little persuasion." Pinsir nodded with approval.

"Plus we can get that heavy thing off of our boat." Electabuzz said.

"I talk to the customers, Electabuzz." Pinsir said shooting the electric type a disapproving look.

"How well do you know your type match ups?" Kabutops asked the two pirates.

"Very well." Pinsir replied.

"Well he doesn't look paralyzed to me." Kabutops said.

"Nonsense, rock types get paralyzed just as good as anyone else." Pinsir waved his claws dismissively.

"What about ground types?" Kabutops asked.

"Ground… Types?" Pinsir blinked.

"Yes ground, the type I'm pretty sure that one is." Kabutops nodded in the same direction as before.

All five Pokémon looked over at the cage just as a sudden crunch of metal being broken echoed through the chamber. "Someone needs a thunder punch!" Electabuzz snarled as he ran off out of Vulpix's sight, then came promptly back into it being sent flying through the air. Electabuzz collided with one of the Omastar, sending them both into a rock pool with a shower of sparks.

Pinsir stood in shook while Kabutops readied his scythes. With a gallop to signify its incoming arrival the rock type Pokémon sprinted into view, smashing into the second Omastar as it did so. The unfortunate Pokémon was thrown into the air and then came back down with a crunch. Now Vulpix recognised the Pokémon, Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn snorted and scrapped its foot on the ground. Kabutops slashed at the Rhyhorn which took a few steps backward to avoid it. Rhyhorn snorted again and struck Kabutops on the head with a Drill Run attack. Kabutops fell to the floor with a mighty crash. The Electabuzz emerged from the pool dripping wet and muttering incoherently. Electabuzz crackled with loose electricity as a thunderbolt flew towards Rhyhorn. It struck Rhyhorn but the Ground type shook it off with no effect. Rhyhorn then jumped up and down on the spot, each time it landed a thunderous quake shook the cavern.

"E-Earthquake!" Pinsir stuttered as the bug type struggled to stay on his feet.

A series of rocks fell from the ceiling. One of them landed on Electabuzz and, with a one last crackle of electricity, he fell on the ground. "Take this!" Kabutops snarled as he scrambled to his feet and let loose a spray of bubbles at Rhyhorn. The ground type Sprinted to the other side of the room just avoiding the bubbles. Once Rhyhorn started however it couldn't stop and collided head first into the stone. The chamber shook again and another rock fell from the ceiling, this time nearly colliding with Pinsir. Luckily for Pinsir though his strong pincers managed to catch it before it hit. Pinsir hurled the rock back at Rhyhorn but Rhyhorn shattered it with its horn just before it made contact. Bellowing loudly, Rhyhorn bounded towards its enemies and bowled both its foes over. Kabutops went flying into the sea while Pinsir knocked into Vulpix's cage. Pinsir's claws tore through the cage, giving Vulpix a breath of freedom.

Kabutops splashed its way out of the water only to get rammed back further in then he was before. "I've got him!" Pinsir yelled as he readied a nasty looking revenge attack. Rhyhorn's short legs couldn't turn fast enough.

Vulpix struggled her way out of the cage and just managed a roar. The move exceeded what Vulpix should have been able to do at that point. She was starved, paralyzed and bruised but the attack knocked Pinsir onto the floor face first. Rhyhorn now had the time to face his last opponent. A single stomp attack on the grounded Pinsir was enough to defeat it.

Rhyhorn stood on the spot for a while just panting and snorting. Rhyhorn then nodded to Vulpix in an acknowledgment of her help, she gathered enough energy to manage a nod back. Rhyhorn made one last snort then collapsed on the ground. Worried Vulpix attempted to move towards Rhyhorn but she stumbled onto the floor as she walked towards it. The last thing she saw before losing consciousness was a shape moving towards them from the ocean. _Kabutops._ She thought with despair then blacked out.

…

A small splash of water stroked Vulpix's face. She coughed a few times before she fully regained consciousness. "She's awake!" A voice shouted.

"At last!" A second responded.

Blurry shapes began to take form in front of her and three Pokémon stood before her, all smiling madly. "Hi." One of them said.

Vulpix blinked several times and got to her feet. She recognised the one who just spoke as Axew. "Where are we?" Vulpix managed to gasp.

"Don't know, but we're not in danger right now." Axew said. "I'm Axew, what's your name."

"Vulpix." She replied. But she was certain it had not always been her name. If she'd been human once, like she was sure she had, her name wouldn't have been 'Vulpix'.

"Hey, Vulpix. My name's Cubchoo," said a small white bear with an icicle dripping from her nose. She sniffed and it withdrew into her nose but soon came dripping out again.

"And I'm Tepig." A small pig like Pokémon with red and brown markings said.

"Pleased to meet you all." She attempted a smile but it turned into a grimace.

"Just relax." Axew said. "Sit down." Vulpix did so.

"I feel so helpless." Vulpix sighed.

"Aw, you'll get better." Cubchoo smiled and sniffed.

Vulpix looked around where they were. It wasn't the last room she remembered, there was no sea. It was just a cave with water dripping from the ceiling. She looked up and saw holes in the roof letting light in. Vulpix also looked at some of the residents.

Curled up on one of the rocks and basking in a sunbeam was the Ekans she'd seen in the cage next to her. Above them she saw a Spinarak creating a web and in the far corner stood a Kirlia slowly turning in circle.

"Last thing I saw was Kabutops coming back out of the water after Rhyhorn passed out." Vulpix said to the three in front of her.

"No way, Rhyhorn beat them all." Tepig shook his head.

"Yep, Rhyhorn is super strong." Cubchoo beamed and sniffed.

"You must have seen Lapras." Axew said thoughtfully.

"Lapras?" Vulpix asked them.

"Lapras is nice, he saved us." Cubchoo said.

"When he got here you Rhyhorn were out of it but he helped everyone. Some Pokémon went back with Lapras but he couldn't carry all of us so we're the ones who chose to stay here." Axew explained.

Suddenly a bright flash of light erupted through the room and Kirlia appeared right in front of them. "You are awake." Kirlia said slowly. "This pleases me."

"She's been awake for a few minutes." Tepig said irritably.

"No, only now is she awake." Kirlia said to Tepig but not taking her eyes off of Vulpix as she spoke. "Stand." She said. Vulpix got to her feet and this time stayed on them. "See? She could not fully stand before, now she can. She was still half asleep but she is no longer." Kirlia said.

Kirlia struck Vulpix as an odd Pokémon. She hadn't made any change in expression on either her face or her voice the whole time she'd been talking.

"Ah, I heard a commotion." A voice from above said. Vulpix looked up to see Spinarak descending on a strand of web.

"Hi, Spinarak." Cubchoo sniffed and waved at the spider Pokémon.

"Hello." He returned the greeting and dangled just over Vulpix. "So, our foxy friend is up and about at last. Excellent, I was beginning to have doubts." His eyes were constantly making sudden movements, scanning Vulpix. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Not so great." She replied and the spider nodded.

"You seemed to have received more damage than the rest of us." Spinarak said, his eyes still flickering. "I am not surprised you do not feel at the peak of health."

"Spinarak is the one who made beds for everyone out of webbing." Axew said while pointing near Vulpix's feet. Only now did she notice she hadn't been laying on the hard rock floor but on something soft and reasonably comfortable.

"Hey thanks." She said to the spider who clicked his fangs.

"You are quite welcome." Spinarak said. "At least you used the bed I made for you." Spinarak looked at Kirlia who blinked in response.

"Can't sleep. That's when they come. The legions of creepy crawlies." Kirlia said.

"I find that term mildly offensive." Spinarak protested.

"They crawl everywhere. Into my skull, my brain, my thoughts. But only when I sleep." Kirlia stroked her temples as Axew and Tepig looked at each other nervously. "Here I'm safe. We're all safe. For now."

A shuffling sound came from nearby and Vulpix looked over to see Ekans stretching out. The snake was huge and at its full length it was taller than the other members of the room put together. "Hi Ekans." Cubchoo called out cheerfully.

Ekans blinked itself awake them returned the greeting. "Yes, hello." Ekans spoke in a high voice which made Vulpix uncertain of its gender. The great snake stretched again then slivered over to the others. "Oh, so this little one is awake now?" Ekans caught sight of Vulpix and bowed its head.

Before anyone could talk further another figure came wandering in. Vulpix instantly recognised it as Rhyhorn. Everyone, except Kirlia, called out in greeting and Rhyhorn snorted in response. In his mouth he was carrying a bunch of apples. Rhyhorn trotted over and dropped them at everyone's feet.

"There are hard to find in a place like this." He grunted in a deep voice matching his gruff appearance.

"Yay, thank you Rhyhorn!" Cubchoo picked up an apple and took a large bite out of it then chewed happily.

"Here, you must be hungry." Axew said and offered one to Vulpix, she gladly accepted.

"I never realised how hungry I was." Vulpix said as she wolfed down the apple.

"Good to see you awake." Rhyhorn grunted. "If not for you, Pinsir would have hurt me bad."

Ekans was half-way through swallowing its apple whole when it started to choke and splutter. Tepig ran over head butted it in the stomach, causing the apple to come out of Ekans's throat and roll on the ground. Axew, Cubchoo and Vulpix all made faces and said "Eww".

"Thank you." Ekans gasped to Tepig. "But did you say the fox here helped you?"

"I did, clean your ears." Rhyhorn grunted.

"I hear through picking up vibra… that's not important." Ekans said.

"I want to move out soon. When everyone has the strength we're leaving." Rhyhorn said.

"I agree. I miss the fine smell of rotting bark." Spinarak said.

"But where do we go?" Axew asked.

"Lapras told me about a place called treasure town, we just have to get out of here and follow a path. Every Pokémon around here knows where it is so we can ask for directions when we get out." Rhyhorn said.

"Sounds like we're going in blind." Ekans said.

"Got any better ideas, worm man? I'd like to hear them." Rhyhorn snorted and Ekans shook his head.

…

Vulpix spent a couple of hours standing around before she decided she was as ready as she would be to try and clear the cave so the group departed soon after. On the way everyone told their backstories.

Rhyhorn had been a loner. He didn't socialise with others often and kept to his own thing. Poachers had set a trap for him and he'd been sold off to the pirates. He didn't say much else.

Cubchoo had been raised on a snowy mountainous place far from here. She'd gone to greet some explorers and had been kidnapped for her trouble. She remained oddly happy though.

Tepig had been from a large family of brothers and sisters. One day a vicious three headed dragon Pokémon Tepig couldn't name chased them from their home. Tepig had been lost until he found the pirates.

Axew said he'd heard of poachers kidnapping Pokémon near his home and had gone to investigate. He said he'd wanted to do it alone to prove he was just as good as his older brother. He was caught and shipped off.

Spinarak said that his tree home had been cut down by a clan of Pinsir looking to expand their territory. When Spinarak complained they hooked him up with a 'contact' which was the pirate Pinsir from earlier.

Ekans had been an orphan. Or at least had been separated from his parents as an egg. He'd raised himself for the most part but had made some friends here and there. He was just out hunting on an otherwise normal day when he'd been captured.

When it was Kirlia's turn she babbled incoherently for a while. After spending some time pressing her for information and failing to gain any they moved on.

They now turned to Vulpix. She wasn't sure what to say, would they believe she had once been human? They were the closest things to friends she had here but it seemed mad even to her now. How could a human turn into a Pokémon? Losing her memory in the process didn't help things either. All she could say to them was that she couldn't remember.

Before anyone questioned her they came to a fork in the road. "Which way should we go?" Vulpix asked, wanting to change the subject.

"…I don't know." Rhyhorn said slowly. "How's this, me, Tepig, Cubchoo and Ekans will go left. The rest of you go right? When one of us finds the exit we don't go back for the others, it'll mean more trouble. You just find the nearest Pokémon to help."

"Fine with me." Axew nodded.

"Bye!" Cubchoo waved as she set off, the others had to follow her otherwise it looked like she'd keep going by herself.

"See you on the other side." Tepig called.

"Best of luck." Spinarak replied.

…

"So you really can't remember anything?" Axew asked as they wandered the cave. It had been relatively quiet so far, a wild Pokémon had appeared every so often but the groups size had scared off any would-be attackers.

Vulpix shook her head. "I just can't. The first thing I remember is being in that cage."

"That's terrible. Are you sure you're OK?" Axew asked.

"I'm fine thanks." Vulpix gave the dragon a small smile. She kept thinking about how helpless she must look to her companions. If they cared though, they didn't show it.

"I also give my condolences." Spinarak said as he marched behind them.

"Does anyone here know each other from before this?" Vulpix asked.

"Nope, we only had a couple of hours before you woke up." Axew said.

"Unclean." Kirlia muttered.

"Sorry, my dear?" Spinarak asked.

"The cave. It thinks we're unclean. It wants to wash us. It wants to wash us soon." Kirlia said.

"Oh, I see." Spinarak nodded, clearly not understanding at all.

A faint rumble came from the distance, causing everyone to stop and tense up. "Did… anyone else hear that?" Axew asked.

"I did." Vulpix agreed.

The rumbling sound came again. "Certainly heard that one." Spinarak said.

"Bath time." Kirlia said in her sing song voice. A moment later a wall of waves came crashing down in front of them.

...

_(A/N) I hadn't originally planed to introduce so many OCs so early on. However if the pirates have come with a variety of 'stock' to sell, I decided I needed at least five to be left in Brine Cave even after Lapras helps some. Update times may be slow as this is not my main project (currently). Reviewing would be nice, maybe?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Second chapter, still setting things up for the main story here**_

...

"Up here!" Spinarak said as he darted up the wall. "There's an opening here." Spinarak stood at the top of the ledge and looked down at the others. "Come on! That wave is getting closer! What are you waiting for?" He shouted.

With a flash of light Kirlia stood beside him. "Here I am," She said innocently.

"Good girl. Come on you two!" Spinarak shouted at Vulpix and Axew.

Vulpix tried to scramble up the wall to join them but the walls were far too steep and slippery. She was sent tumbling back down to the floor. "I'm trying!" She shouted up over the noise of the crashing waves.

"You non-bug types…" Spinarak fired a string shot down onto the floor. "Grab hold!"

Vulpix grasped the web in her mouth while Axew wrapped his small arms around it. "Pull us up!" The dragon type shouted but he could hardly be heard over the water.

Spinarak grunted as he tugged on his web, slowly Vulpix and Axew began to ascend but not quickly enough to avoid the waves. Vulpix was hit by the rushing water. It punished her body with its force and volume. Not only was it strong enough to wash her away if she let go of the web but it stung in ways water had never done before. _I'm now a fire Pokémon, _She thought.

"Good grief," Spinarak muttered. Through her squinted eyes she could see that he was struggling to stay on his feet. All six of his limbs were flailing, trying to get a grip. "Don't just stand there, girl. Pull them up!" He shouted at Kirlia who just stared blankly in response.

The web snapped with a terrifying crackle. Immediately Vulpix and Axew were washed away with Spinarak and Kirlia disappearing from view almost immediately. "Hold onto each other tight!" Axew spluttered as the two gripped each other. The current was washing them further and further away and kept knocking them both underwater but they wouldn't be separated.

After several desperate minutes, Vulpix felt herself being dragged downwards. The water was descending through a large hole on the floor and the two Pokémon were following it. After being sucked through the gap, Vulpix managed to grip her claws on a rock which stuck out of the side. The water was still crashing down on top of her but she managed to hold on and began to pull herself and Axew up. They stood for a moment panting, the water still thundering next to them, the occasional spray hitting them.

"G-good job," Axew panted.

"Thanks," Vulpix nodded and shook herself dry.

Axew looked down at the ground and gulped loudly. "It looks like we'll have to climb down."

Vulpix looked at the floor. It wasn't too far but it certainly looked like it would hurt if they fell. "After you," She joked.

"Ladies first," Axew replied.

Vulpix hesitantly jumped to another rock sticking out of the cave wall. One of her back legs slipped and she fell onto her stomach, almost over the side. "Careful!" Axew called out.

"Noted," Vulpix muttered as she struggled to her feet. She then leaned out towards a small gap on the rock face and began to shimmy along very carefully. "I miss fingers," she said to herself quietly. She just managed to reach a platform below her she could jump down to when Axew appeared besides her. "How'd you get here so fast?" She asked.

"We Axew can climb pretty good," he explained and looked around. "I'm gonna lower you down there," he pointed at a platform beneath them.

Vulpix nodded a sudden rustling noise gathered her attention. "You hear that?"

"Kinda hard with all this water…" Axew squinted as he looked across the cave. "I don't see anything though, come on, I'll lower you down."

Vulpix cautiously allowed Axew to dangle her by one leg then drop her below. She landed with a slight grunt but it wasn't too bad. That was until something large burst out of the stream of downward rushing water in front of her. It struck her hard on the side of her face, causing her to lose balance and fall off of the rock. As she fell, she swiped aimlessly around, desperate to grab onto something. What she did grab was her attacker as it came around for another attack.

The extra weight Vulpix added caught the attacker by surprise sending it crashing into the wall and the two tumbled to the ground. Thankfully Vulpix was on the attacker's back so it took the brunt of the fall. Vulpix was knocked onto the ground next to the attacker. She was in pain but fear drove to continue. She glanced up to see her attacker getting to its feet. She could now see the Pokémon in its full form, Pelipper.

Vulpix never really thought of Pelipper as an aggressive or threatening Pokémon with its comically oversized beak and somewhat friendly appearance but this one was clearly angry and larger than her and that's without mentioning the type advantage. Pelipper glared at Vulpix who gulped loudly. "I'll let myself out, sorry to bother you," she said and made to leave but a thick mist erupted from Pelipper's large beak so Vulpix could no longer see a thing. "What's your problem anyway?" Vulpix turned back to Pelipper who still didn't say a thing. All the bird did was to continue to glare before letting loose a water gun at her. Vulpix scarcely dodged the attack and used the power she built up from the sudden movement to bounce off of the wall and launch at Pelipper but the bird used protect so Vulpix sprung off of the barrier harmlessly. Pelipper then flapped its wings frantically and took off.

It flew into the mist so Vulpix completely lost sight of it. Vulpix stood with her fur erect, her body tense and ready to dodge the attack she was sure was coming. Pelipper suddenly sped into view again, squawking madly as it charged. Its wings began to glow and Vulpix knew that a wing attack was incoming. She fired off a quick ember attack at the bird's face and it cringed slightly but not enough to be put off the attack and Vulpix was struck on the front shoulder, knocking her over.

She glanced up, watching Pelipper ascend and come around for a second wing attack but a shape landed on top of Pelipper. Axew unleashed a fury of scratch attacks on the bird Pokémon's back, causing it to crash land just as it had done with Vulpix a few moments before. Vulpix ran to Axew and helped the dragon type to his feet. But it was a pointless task as Pelipper unexpectedly hit them both with simultaneous wing attacks causing both Pokémon to fall on the ground.

Vulpix snarled in what she could only hope was an intimidating manner but her legs were struggling to support her own weight. She could feel them buckling as Pelipper fired off another water gun at her. Suddenly Axew pulled her away from the jets of water just before they hit their mark. She nodded thanks to him. Pelipper wasn't going down though, Vulpix attempted to hit it with ember but Pelipper used protect again, wasting her precious energy. Just as Pelipper reared up for another water gun another rumble echoed through the chamber.

"More water?" Axew groaned.

"I don't think so…" Vulpix replied.

Everyone, including Pelipper, started looking around for the source. Suddenly the rock walls next to Pelipper shattered, causing a shriek of surprise from the bird. It darted off into the mist and out of sight.

"Rhyhorn!" Axew cheered at the sight of the bulky rock type.

Rhyhorn glanced down at the two Pokémon. "I don't want to have to keep saving everyone's asses," he said gruffly.

A burst of water erupted from the mist and struck Rhyhorn completely off guard. He gasped in pain and surprise as he tried desperately to shake the water gun attack off. "It's that Pelipper," Vulpix muttered angrily.

"Hide in the mist, coward!" Rhyhorn bellowed with rage once the attack stopped.

Pelipper then flew out of the mist cawing loudly before being blasted out of the air by an electric bolt. "Target detained BZZT," said a metallic voice. A Magneton came buzzing into the room from where Rhyhorn had burst through a moment ago.

"You kids OK?" Rhyhorn grunted at Vulpix and Axew.

"I'm good," Axew said nodded.

"Thank you," Vulpix smiled up. "How did you find us?" She asked.

"Kirlia," Rhyhorn snorted and gestured his head toward the whole Rhyhorn had made. There was Kirlia standing with an expression as blank as ever. "Something about sensing your minds, I'm not going to pretend to understand but more importantly Magneton here says he knows the way out. I don't want to stand in this piss pit any longer than I have to," Rhyhorn stomped his way back out.

…

The group cheered as they saw the light at the end of Brine Cave, even Rhyhorn managed a faint smile.

"So, yes BZZZT," Magneton continued once the group had finished celebrating. "We believe that Pelipper was a feral Pokémon."

"Feral Pokémon?" Axew asked with a blank expression.

"A feral Pokémon is one that has lost all sense and reason, they can hardly think for themselves and their only instinct is to attack on sight. They cannot be reasoned with, they have no mercy, they have no concept of right or wrong, they are simply animals BZZT," Magneton said with mixed contempt and sadness. "They were far more common when Mystery Dungeons were common but now they are rarer in number BZZT. It was believed that the Dungeons turned any inhabitants insane but with the mend of Time & Space two years ago the Mystery Dungeons began to fade, as did feral Pokémon BZZT."

"But Sgt Magneton, what could be causing the feral Pokémon if it's not the dungeons anymore?" Cubchoo asked while sniffing.

"Unknown BZZT. Feral Pokémon have always existed," The police sergeant said.

"Ahh!" Ekans called out lazily from up front. He'd just exited the cave and had begun to stretch in the sunlight. "This will warm my freezing blood," he said happily.

Everyone else had similar reactions to the sunlight, except Kirlia who blocked her eyes while hissing in a manner which would have put Ekans to shame. "There is a clinic in Treasure Town BZZT I think it might be best to take you there," Magneton said as Tepig and Cubchoo started playing in the sun.

"I concur, medical treatment would be in our best interests," Spinarak raised his front leg to show his approval.

"BZZT then we shall depart," Magneton signalled for the others to follow down a dusty pathway.

"So those pirates were feral Pokémon too," Axew muttered to himself.

"Incorrect," Magneton replied, despite the comment not being aimed at him. "The Pirates and slavers, who are now in custardy, were rational Pokémon, they were simply criminals. BZZT bad but not feral. In many ways these Pokémon are worse as they are in control of their action BZZT because of this they are accountable to the law."

"While we're doing the question thing, how'd you find us Sgt exposition?" Vulpix asked. She was starting to feel more like her old self, not that she could remember much about her old self.

"BZZT we've had eyes on Brine Cave for a while, it was a known hub for criminals who use the sea. BZZT our leader, officer Magnezone, authorised a task group with me in charge BZZT. We got word from Lapras that there was a slave trade in process BZZT so we reacted as soon as we could. I was to escort the victims, my Magnemite squad will escort the criminals separately," Magneton explained.

The group played and laughed their way to Treasure Town.

…

"Welcome to A & C," the Nidorina said enthusiastically. Sgt Magneton had taken them to a small hospital just on the outskirts of Treasure Town called 'A & C' for Audino and Chansey. It was a small place with few staff but enough to keep the residents in shape. Vulpix stood in the waiting room with Axew and Tepig for company while the other members of their group were being examined. Around the waiting room were a few other Pokémon, three Poochyena were huddled in the corner and a Wurmple was chatting to a Swellow.

"Hey, I haven't seen you guys around before," said a voice from behind the group. They turned to find a Diglett looking up at them.

"We just got here," Tepig explained.

"We were captured by pirates but Sgt Magneton saved us," Axew continued with a smile.

Diglett looked shocked. "Gosh, I didn't know anything like that was happening, if we had the guild would surely have gotten involved. I hope you're all OK," he said sympathetically.

"We're OK, just checking up now," Vulpix smiled. "What guild are you talking about?" She asked.

"Why the world famous Wigglytuff Guild of course," Diglett said. "We're explorers, a lot of famous explorers started out as apprentices there."

"I think I've heard of that place…" Tepig slowly said as though he were trying to remember something.

Diglett nodded "probably, a few years ago two apprentices saved the world, they became super famous once the word finally spread out. Now everybody comes to Treasure Town to look at where they trained and hope to find a place themselves, because of this Treasure Town has grown loads recently." Diglett looked around the small room. "Take this place, Chansey used to work with eggs but her cousin Audino came to visit and convinced her to run a joint hospital together. Audino only came to visit once she heard Chansey knew the heroes."

"Wow, can we meet them?" Tepig asked excitedly.

"They're not around at the moment, exploring faraway places." Diglett shook his head. "I wish they'd come back soon though, I miss them."

"What were they like?" Axew asked sounding equally excited.

"They were so kind and brave, it was strange how quickly they matured. It was like they were always destined to be great heroes, with a backstory like Coal's I'm not surprised though." Diglett said reminiscing.

"Coal?" Axew asked.

"Coal was a Charmander, quiet guy but funny thing was that he used to be a human."

"A what?!" Vulpix gasped, immediately paying more attention.

"Human," Diglett replied. "I'd never heard of anything like that happening before either, strange isn't it?"

"Calling Diglett for a suspected twisted ankle," the Nidorina receptionist called out.

"That's me, see you later," Diglett said as he tunnelled off towards a side room.

…

Apparently Vulpix's injuries weren't too bad. Thanks to the Pokémon healing factor she only needed rest after nurse Chansey rubbed some ointment onto her back.

Vulpix walked outside to meet the rest of the gang. They stood in a line before Sgt Magneton, beyond them Vulpix saw a large wall surrounding several brightly coloured buildings within it, only a few buildings were taller than the wall but Vulpix knew that inside they'd be far more.

"BZZT Alright so all of you standing here are within good health," Magneton said whilst bobbing up and down.

"Wait, where's Kirlia?" Tepig asked as he looked at the group, it was true, the psychic type was missing.

"That is why I said all those here BZZT," Magneton said.

"I'm sorry," nurse Audino came up from behind the group. "Kirlia's physical health is fine but her mental state is questionable. We'd like to keep her here under observation," the nurse said.

"I would like to stay here with her then," Spinarak said quickly. "I'm sure the girl could use a familiar face."

"That would be most appreciated, thank you," Audino gave a small bow.

"BZZT I regret to inform you that station accommodation does not have the capacity to hold all of you comfortably," Magneton said.

"I don't need it," Rhyhorn grunted. "I'll just keep traveling by myself, it's what I've always done."

"How many can the station take?" Axew asked.

"BZZT two BZZT," Magneton said quietly.

"That's all?" Ekans asked in surprise.

"I don't want any of my friends to sleep outside." Cubchoo said sadly.

"There is a poison type Pokémon reserve nearby we often send poison types to so they can relax, it's a very nice toxic swamp, if you like toxic swamps…" Audino said. "I think you might enjoy it Mr Ekans."

"Hmm," Ekans contemplated it for a moment. "Relaxing you say?" Audino nodded. "Then yes, that sounds perfect."

"Maybe the others could stay at the guild? I'm sure Wigglytuff won't mind," said Diglett as he popped out of the ground in front of them, causing Tepig to jump back in surprise.

_Stay at the same guild that other human turned Pokémon did?_ Vulpix thought to herself. _That makes sense, maybe someone there could help me._

"Let me go!" Vulpix said more urgently than she had intended.

"Erm sure," Diglett replied.

"Oh but I want to stay with Tepig," Cubchoo said.

"BZZ then Tepig and Cubchoo shall stay with me while Vulpix and Axew stay at the guild," Magneton reasoned.

"But I didn't even get a say…" Tepig said sadly. "I wanted to stay at the guild…" He said under his breath.

"Don't worry we'll have lots of fun," Cubchoo said enthusiastically.

"I guess we're going together again then, Vulpix," Axew smiled.

"Glad we could stay together, Axew," she replied. _Wigglytuff's Guild… Maybe they can help explain why I'm a Pokémon._

_..._

_**OK there it is, the days of OC dominance are drawing to a close (apart from the main character doy) but I'd like some feedback from any readers, what did you like? What didn't you like? Don't forget that a review isn't just for me but for other scanning the stories.**  
_


End file.
